General of mine
by Young Death Eater
Summary: Sarah is heartbroken over General Arnold as he is heartbroken as well. Soon they will meet again and learn to love. SOME INFO. MAY BE UNACURATE! DON'T JUDGE PLEASE!


I love Liberty Kids! I might do more but I need alot of reviews people!

Love you guys!

* * *

><p>General Benedict Arnold was the Continental Army's best field general. All the soldiers apreciated him, as well as his friends from Ben Franklins print shop, but there was journalist that he missed even more than his own wife. The young woman Sarah Philips.<p>

General Arnold walked around in his tent deep in thought. He looked over at his desk to see a tatered picture of Sarah. He smiled sadly and picked the picture up.

"I'm so sorry...that look on your face when you found out I was a spy just killed me. How old are you know? Oh. thats right your nineteen..." He said, stroking the picture with his long and slender fingers.

He placed the picture back on his desk and he sat down on his bed resting his head in his hands.

"General! We must flee! The Americans are trying to capture you!" A soldier yelled running into the Generals tent.

Arnold quickly stood up and fixed his scarlet uniform. "They're not going to catch me! I swear to you sir that those 'Americans' will pay!" He cursed quickly picking up the picture of Sarah and his saber.

Her ran out of his tent and gasped! Troops of blue were running to the Generals camp. Arnold quickly got on his horse and galloped away as fast as the horse could take him.

_"This is what I deserve...I am a traitor and I don't get to see the woman I care for anymore...will God not be merciful and quickly end my horrible life?"_ He thought intensly.

* * *

><p>Philidelphia 1779<p>

Sarah sat on her bed looking out the window. Her hair was now waist length, and her bright green eyes lost their shine ever since she found out that General Arnold was a traitor and he was now on the British side. Before she became an American, a patriot, Sarah would of been estatic that he transfered to the British, but now that she was a patriot her heart shattered.

_"I idolized him. General Arnold was so noble, brave, and kind. Why would he just leave like that...all those times we had together were priceless. I ...I loved him." _Sarah thought, tears rolling from her eyes down her porcelin skin.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Henri called from outside.

She wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. "I'm fine Henri!" She called.

"Sarah, you 'ave been cooped up in your room for ze longest time! I even lost count! Come on out Sarah!" Henri said, knocking on the door repeatedly.

The young woman smiled and slowly got on her feet and walked over to the door and opened it. The twelve year old pounced on her and hugged her.

"Oh Sarah! Finally I can see your face!" He sobbed.

Sarah patted his back and smield. "Henri, I'm fine...just...a little...tired..." Sarah fell on the floor unconcious.

"SARAH! MOSES, JAMES, BEN! ZER IS SOMTHING WRONG WITH SARAH!" The little boy shouted running out of the room in a hury.

* * *

><p>"Well she fainted because of the lack of food and fresh air." Doctor Anderson said, checking Sarah's pulse.<p>

"Hmmm...do you men know how long she has been in this stuffy room for?" The doctor asked, fixing his glasses.

There was silence until Ben spoke first.

"I believe for a...week." He said with a grim expression. "We tried to get her out of her room but it didn't work."

The doctor sighed and looked at the unconcious girl with a sad smile.

"Just take her out sometimes and feed her regularly, she is already so small." He said leaving the room.

"It's all General Arnold's fault! Because of that stupid traitor Sarah is so sick and unhealthy!" James shouted, punching the wall.

Moses held James by the shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"James, you need to calm down. We are all very worried about Sarah and we are all equally disaponted with the way General Arnold just left the army like that. Soon enough they'll catch him and everything will be alright." He said.

James nodded and left the room.

"Ben, what are we going to do?" Henri asked, holding Sarah's hand.

"Right now little Henri, we just try to take care of her the best way we can..." Ben replied, then leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarah slowly sat up.<p>

"Sarah! Good morning, I have some eggs and bacon for you!" Moses said, placing the plate on her desk.

"Oh thank you Moses but I'm not very hun-"

"Sarah, the doctor said you have to eat in order for you to get better. Later today James, Ben,Henri, and I shall be taking a walk with you." Moses said, helping the girl out of her bed and onto the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm not leaving till you eat everything on that plate!" He said with a laugh.

Sarah smiled up at him and ate the wonderful food that was prepared for her.

After she finished her meal Sarah yawned and brushed her fingers through her hair. "Oh yuck! I am filthy! Moses you don't mind if I take a bath do you?"

"Go ahead Sarah. Can you put your dirty clothes outside the bathroom?" Moses asked, about to leave the room.

She nodded and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I know its sounds wrong but Sarah can I go in the bathroom with you?" Henri asked looking up at Sarah with puppy eyes.<p>

Sarah looked down at Henri in suprise.

"well, your pretty young so...oh all right!" She said opening the bathroom door.

We walked inside and I turned on the water to the tub.

Henri sat on a nearby chair and sighed happily.

"Eet is so good to see you up and about Sarah!" He said covering his eyes as Sarah took off her dress and undergarmets and dipping in the tub with bubbles.

"Yes, I feel relieved as well Henri!" She replied happily.

There was a silent pause and then Henri shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm..Sarah. Are you...still upset about General Arnold?" He asked.

Sarah looked up at the ceiling and sniffled. Tears rolled out of her eyes again.

"Oi! I am sorry! I did not want to make you cry!" The small boy cried out.

"Nono! It's okay Henri.." She said quickly washing off her body and hair. "I'm getting out now Henri..."

Then the boy quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sarah wrapped a towel around her small frame and quickly ran into her room. She put on new undergarmets, a pure white dress, and some white shoes.<p>

"My ribbon...my ribbon...It's gone!" Sarah groaned walking out of her room and going downstairs.

"Sarah! Wow, you look so...un dirty!" James joked.

The girl giggled and nodded.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Ben asked.

* * *

><p>The group walked around town happily.<p>

"It feels so nice to be outside!" Sarah gushed.

"You see! I told you being outside is wonderful!" Henri said jumping around.

"HE'S BEEN CAUGHT! THE TRAITORS BEEN CAUGHT!" A man yelled around town.

"What are you talking about sir?" Ben asked with a worried expression.

The man was sweating and panting very hard.

"Benedict Arnold Ben! At the courthouse he is having a trial against congress!" The man shouted.

Sarah's eyes went wide in shock, then suddenly she bursted into a full on sprint to the courthouse.

Sarah ran through the courthouse doors and into the court room.

Everyone in the room looked at Sarah.

"Sarah!" A familiar voice shouted.

She looked over to see General Arnold on his knees with rope tied around his wrists and ankles.

"General!" She yelled, running up to the man and falling on her own knees to hug him.

Tears were in her eyes as she hugged her hero.

"Oh sarah...my sweet Sarah.." He whispered, rubbing his head on her own.

Sarah looked up at the Court House leader and glared at him.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Miss Philips but this man is a traitor. He will be hanged." The man said.

"No! Is this how you treat the man who helped gain our freedom! Is this how you treat the man who got SHOT for our liberty and independence!" She shouted, standing up.

"If this is how you treat a man who made one mistake...I would rather be a loyalist!" Sarah finished.

There were many gasps in the room.

"Miss Philips!" The man yelled out in suprise.

"Forgive me but...I love this traitor." She said, looking down at the General.

He had tears in his eyes.

"I have never seen such a love before...alright...he will not be hanged but he will give up his military days."

Sarah smiled and took the ropes off Arnold.

"Sarah!" He said, holding the girl in an embrace.

"Im so sorry...I'm so very sorry!" He said, stroking her hair.

"It's okay...we're together again..." She said looking up at the man.

He bent his head down and kissed the girl gently.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you...Benedict..."


End file.
